When I submitted my first K05 application ten years ago, I was struggling to maintain a program of research while carrying a full load of teaching, clinical/research supervision, and administrative duties within the Department of Psychology. Our predoctoral NIAAA/NRSA training program in treatment assessment research had just begun, and our addiction research center, and therefore requested stable salary support in the form of a Senior Scientist Award (SSA). The SSA has made an immense difference in my ability to focus my full attention on research and publishing productively, and particularly in my available time for mentoring new scientists for the field and stimulating others' research through advice, direction, and consultation. I have found this SSA period both difficult and challenging, but also quite rewarding, and I am most grateful for this span of stable support. This competing continuation application expresses my willingness and enthusiasm to renew my research efforts during the remaining years of my academic career, focusing on the conduct of clinical studies and the mentoring of new patient- oriented researchers for the addiction field. The central themes of research planned for this five year period are: (1) evaluating and developing innovative treatment methods, (2) understanding motivation for change and how to enhance it, (3) analyzing casual chains that link treatment methods for unilateral intervention through concerned significant others, (6) seeking to understand the well-documented inverse relationship between spiritual- religious variables and addictive behaviors, and (7) testing the effectiveness of diffusion and training methods for transferring research-based treatment methods into clinical practice.